1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror apparatus and in particular to a mirror apparatus to be mounted to the outside of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional mirror apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 60-244640 published without examination Dec. 4, 1985. In the conventional mirror apparatus, a frame is secured with a case in which a movable mirror and a driving mechanism for moving the mirror are arranged so that the mirror is located at the outside. The frame and the case are enclosed within a body that acts as an outer shell and which is secured to one side of a vehicle body.
Although it is desirable from a design and aesthetic viewpoint to have a thinner mirror apparatus, the accommodation of the frame and the case within the frame prevents the construction of a thinner mirror apparatus. In addition, due to additional functions performed by the control circuit, such as a function for eliminating water drops from the mirror, the control circuit has to be enlarged, thereby expanding the size of the mirror apparatus.